


Welcoming Gifts

by Keibey



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightstand drawer was, in hindsight, not a very good hiding place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Misu! Saturday coping fic.

“It should have been here,” Slaine muttered to himself as he dug around the desk drawers. He wasn’t the neatest person on the planet, but his time on Vers taught him to be tidy at least, and the room wasn’t very big, especially since he was sharing it. There were rustling sounds behind him as Inaho pulled the sheets off their cots for laundry day, and he stood up to let the brunet walk past him with the bundle like all the other times, only the sheets were still sitting in a pile on his bunk. 

“Have you checked here?” Inaho’s hand closed around the handle on the nightstand drawer, and Slaine froze in horror, lunging for the brunet a second too late. He reached over and pushed the drawer closed again, but when he turned to meet brown eyes, he knew his roommate had already seen it. 

“So you’re into that,” Inaho said, his voice flat. 

Feeling his face burn, Slaine straightened up. “I-It’s not what you think, Inaho-san.” The way the brunet lifted an eyebrow ever so slightly was enough to make him want to crawl into a hole somewhere, and he looked away to stare at the heap on his bed instead. Still he took a deep breath and continued, “Calm-san gave it to me. He said it was a welcome gift, but I’m sure he was making fun of me.” 

“If you don’t like it,” his roommate’s bluntness only made Slaine duck his head in embarrassment, “you should give it back to him. He should know better.” 

Slaine looked up, horrified. “I can’t do that! Calm-san gave it to me as a gift, I have to treasure it.” 

“Then what are you into?” 

“Eh?” Slaine blinked owlishly, certain that he had heard wrong. 

“If bondage doesn’t turn you on, what does?” Inaho didn’t falter at all, expression still neutral, but Slaine couldn’t even look the brunet in the face. 

“I–I, that’s,” he stammered, feeling trapped even though the brunet hadn’t moved towards him at all, “I don’t know.” 

Slaine could feel the weight of his roommate’s gaze on him, and he swallowed nervously. “You should think about it.” When he composed himself enough to look, Inaho was gathering up the sheets. “It’ll be useful reference.” 

“Reference?” he echoed, watching the brunet walk towards the door. 

Inaho paused in the doorway, looking back over his shoulder. “For when we’re dating.” The door closed behind his roommate before Slaine could do anything. There wasn’t any other way to interpret that statement, but surely – 

Feeling like he needed to sit down, Slaine took a few graceless steps to collapse onto the cot. His heart was beating quickly in his chest, and his face felt hot. He placed a hand over his mouth and tried to calm down, shaking his head to dispel the thoughts of Inaho. His eyes landed on the nightstand beside him, and wondered if he shouldn’t have given back the magazine after all.


End file.
